Diário Aberto, Amor Secreto
by Hina Townsend
Summary: Hermione escreve tudo o que pensa em seu diário. Tudo vai bem até que esse diário vai parar nas mão de Draco Malfoy, por quem ela é secretamente apaixonada...
1. Um encontro nada agradável

Era um dia de domingo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Alguns alunos estavam no Salão Comunal de suas respectivas Casas, uns poucos estudavam na biblioteca e a maioria passeava pelos jardins ensolarados da propriedade. Harry, Rony e Hermione, que já estavam no começo de seu sexto ano na escola, faziam parte desse último grupo.

Enquanto Harry e Rony conversavam, Hermione escrevia furiosamente em um grosso diário. Ocasionalmente, ela parava e olhava ao redor, como se o que ela pretendia escrever tivesse fugido de sua cabeça repentinamente e estivesse saltitando por entre os alegres alunos que se encontravam ao redor do lago. Após essas breves pausas, ela continuava a escrever, como o ânimo dobrado.

Apesar de o dia parecer perfeito, Hermione se sentia inquieta, com uma espécie de "mau pressentimento". Desde que acordara, Hermione tinha a estranha certeza de alguma coisa muito ruim estava prestes a acontecer. E Hermioone Granger sempre tinha razão.

Ela se deu conta disso quando viu Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle vindo na direção dela e de Harry e Rony. A única coisa que Hermione fez foi cutucar Harry e Rony e apontar o trio que se aproximava. Os dois dariam conta do recado e ela não precisaria mover um músculo para interromper a sessão de insultos que ela sabia que chegaria.

- O que você quer? – pergunto Harry, mudando de humor abruptamente.

- Nada. Só estava sem nada para fazer e resolvi ver como estavam o Pobretão Weasley, a Sangue ruim Granger e o Santo Potter, ou melhor, o Eleito. – após dizer isso, Malfoy se virou com cara de riso para Crabbe e Goyle. Eles deram as suas costumeiras risadas abobalhadas, mas Malfoy parecia ter ficado satisfeito, ao contrário de Hermione.

- OK! – disse ela fechando o diário com uma violência desnecessária – Você já viu que estamos muito bem, ou estávamos até você chegar. Agora poderia fazer o favor de dar o fora daqui?

Hermione deu um sorrisinho falso e pode ver uma sombra de surpresa transparecendo através dos olhos claros de Draco Malfoy.

- Não, não poderia. – ele respondeu olhando nos olhos de Hermione, como se a desafiasse. Ela resolveu não comprar briga.

- Ótimo, então nós vamos embora. – Hermione enfiou o diário na mochila, se levantou e ficou olhando para Harry e Rony que, por um segundo, pareceram quase ou tão idiotas quanto Crabbe e Goyle. Depois de alguns milésimos de segundo sendo fuzilados pelo olhar da garota, os dois decidiram se levantar, tentando correr na frente de Hermione para não terem que sentir o olhar dela.

Draco observou com espanto os três se afastarem na direção do castelo. Não tinha entendido o porquê daquela atitude da Granger. Normalmente, era o Potter o primeiro a se irritar quando eles se encontravam.

Porém, o que mais surpreendera Draco foi o fato de que, quando seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos de Hermione, ele não viu ódio ou hostilidade, só pode ver mágoa. Será que tinha interpretado mal o olhar dela?

Ele voltou a olhar para o trio. Ele percebeu que a mochila de Hermione estava aberta e que um de seus cadernos – aquele no qual ela estava escrevendo quando ele chegara – estava quase caindo.

Até que caiu no meio do gramado da escola.

_Continua..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bem, antes de mais nada, eu quero dizer que essa é a minha terceira fic, mas é a primeira de HP. Para a minha estréia nesse fandom, eu precisava fazer uma fic sobre o meu shipper preferido: Draco/Hermione.

Eu já tinha escrito esse primeiro capítulo há séculos no meu velho caderninho de anotações, mas eu estava com muita preguiça de continuar. Vamos ver se agora que eu publiquei eu não tomo vergonha na cara e continuo a fic.

Espero que tenham gostado!


	2. Ansiedade

**Cap. 2 – Ansiedade**

O dormitório feminino era a imagem perfeita do caos, com direito a livros espalhados por toda a parte, malas reviradas e uma garota que chorava copiosamente.

Nada parecia fazer sentido para Hermione. Ela tentou, em vão, se lembrar do que acontecera depois que atirara o seu diário para dentro da mochila. Ela tinha certeza de que não o havia retirado da bolsa depois disso.

No entanto, quando ela tinha entrado no quarto, a mochila estava aberta e o diário não estava lá, assim como não estava em lugar algum dentro de seu campo de visão. Seu único consolo era saber que tinha escrito no diário com uma tinta especial que só poderia ser revelada com uma poção especial.

Mas... E se o diário caísse nas mãos de alguém com inteligência o suficiente para produzir essa poção? Ela sabia que, na escola, só existia uma pessoa com essa inteligência...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco Malfoy observou o caderno em suas mãos com espanto, como se aquele fosse um objeto de outro planeta. Por que Hermione se daria ao trabalho de carregar um caderno tão pesado se o dito cujo estava completamente em branco? O sonserino não gostava de Hermione, era verdade, mas tinha que admitir que de burra ela não tinha nada. O que levaria uma pessoa inteligente como ela a suportar tanto peso para nada?

Ele tinha conseguido se esquivar de Crabbe e Goyle refugiando-se na biblioteca, onde ele tinha certeza que os dois garotos não iriam pensar (eles pensam?) em procurá-lo. Era divertido andar com eles, atazanando ¾ da população de Hogwarts – os ¾ que não eram sonserinos - ,mas Draco, de vez em quando, sentia um pouco de falta de uma conversa um pouco menos monossilábica por assim dizer.

Agora, ele folheava o caderno numa velocidade tão grande que as folhas eram quase arrancadas. Era impossível que não houvesse absolutamente NADA escrito já que, ele se lembrava bem, Hermione estava escrevendo nele quando eles tiveram aquela "reuniãozinha simpática" perto do lago.

Mas ele não estava disposto a passar o dia inteiro(um dos poucos dias de folga que era reservado aos alunos, especialmente do 6º ano) folheando uma caderno idiota que devia estar infestado de "germes de sangue-ruim". Tudo o que movia Draco era uma curiosidade, e até isso tinha um limite.

Ele continuou encarando o caderno à sua frente, decidindo o que fazer com ele. Ele pensou em guardar o objeto e pensar sobre ele depois, afinal, ele tinha uma tarde de perseguição aos lufos, grifinórios e corvinais pela frente.

Mas ele mal teve tempo de concluir uma idéia, pois vozes mais ou menos conhecidas chegaram aos seus ouvidos, vindo detrás de uma estante próxima.

"... era só o que faltava. Todo esse desespero por causa de um diário?", era a voz do Weasley que soava um tanto quanto irritada.

"E ela expulsou todo mundo da Sala Comunal!" desta vez era a voz do Potter. "Qual é o problema das garotas com os diários?"

"Você é quem deveria ter cuidado disso, Roniquinho. Afinal, ela é a sua garota..." era um dos gêmeos Weasley, mas Malfoy não sabia dizer qual deles.

"A Mione NÃO é a minha garota" apesar de não poder enxergar o Weasley, Malfoy teve certeza de que ele tinha corado ao dizer aquelas palavras.

Eles continuaram conversando, agora sobre Quadribol, mas Malfoy não prestava atenção. Ele voltou a olhar para o caderno, agora com o interesse dobrado. Então aquilo era um diário! Ele ia se divertir muito, é claro, se conseguisse descobrir um jeito de ler o que a Sangue-Ruim tinha escrito nele.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_No dia seguinte..._

O dia transcorria normalmente para a maioria dos alunos. Porém, Hermione Granger não fazia parte dessa maioria.

Por mais que soubesse que as aulas eram importantes e que os exames do 6º ano de Hogwarts não seriam fáceis, ela simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar nas aulas. Não que ela deixasse isso transparecer, claro. Quem a observasse de fora pensaria que ela estava prestando atenção em cada palavra dos professores, visto que ela não desgrudava o olhar deles e ocasionalmente se voltava para o próprio pergaminho e fazia anotações. Mas, se alguém lesse as anotações da garota veria que elas não passavam de alguns rabiscos no qual palavras como "_droga" _e frases como "_eu me odeio"_ eram distinguidas,

Como se isso já não fosse o bastante, sua pálpebra tremia incomodamente às vezes, o que só acontecia quando a garota estava muito nervosa, o que era o caso.

Só para piorar um pouquinho mais, a aula que ela estava tendo agora era de poções, aula que exigia o dobro da sua atenção.

O pensamento de Hermione não parava de ir até um caderno de capa dura que ela chamava de diário.

"Onde mais falta procurar? Será que eu já olhei na mala do Rony?" ela pensava desesperada "Não. Eu revirei todas as malas ontem. Também não está embaixo de nenhuma cama. Eu já olhei tudo! Será que...?"

Hermione se lembrou de algo. No dia anterior, quando estivera escrevendo no diário perto do lago e Malfoy tinha aparecido, ela se lembrava de ter colocado o diário na mochila de qualquer jeito, mas – ela sentiu o coração apertar quando pensou nisso – ela não se lembrava de ter fechado a mochila.

Se aconteceu o que ela pensou que tinha acontecido, o diário poderia ter caído quando ela rumava para o castelo acompanhada de Rony e Harry. E o pior – Hermione sentiu o coração apertar ainda mais do que antes – o diário poderia ter caído bem debaixo do nariz de Draco Malfoy.

"Isso...Isso seria azar demais até pra mim." Hermione rejeitou a hipótese que ela mesma havia apresentado em pensamento "Ou será que não?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A aula de Poções era perfeita para poder pensar. Pelo menos para Draco, que sempre era favorecido pelo professor da matéria.

Draco tinha pesquisado em vários livros para tentar descobrir como revelar o que estava escrito no diário. O garoto passar a manhã inteira na biblioteca, mas não teve sucesso. Por que aquela sangue-ruim tinha que ser tão inteligente?

"Cada aluno vai receber um frasco contendo uma poção diferente" ele ouviu o professor Snape explicar "Na próxima aula eu espero que todos os alunos saibam que poção receberam. Também quero uma redação de um metro explicando como descobriram. Estão dispensados. Peguem a poção na saída"

O garoto de olhos claros foi primeiro a se adiantar para pegar sua poção e escolheu a que tinha o aspecto menos estranho. Provavelmente seria mais fácil de identificar. Ele colocou o frasco na mochila e rumou para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina, decidindo-se por não jantar e ter mais tempo de desvendar o segredo daquele diário e, consequentemente, os segredos da Granger.

Ele ria internamente só de pensar na diversão que teria ao ler o conteúdo do diário. Aquilo o divertiria por umas duas semanas...

Malfoy estava quase chegando ao Salão Comunal, ele sentiu que alguma coisa estava molhada dentro da mochila. Ele olhou para os dois lados do corredor e, vendo que estava vazio, colocou a mochila no chão e a abriu.

Ao fazer isso ele encontrou alguns pedaços de vidro quebrado e alguns dos seus livros manchados com o liquido verde da poção. Na certa ele tinha colocado de mal jeito na mochila o frasco que recebera e o mesmo tinha se partido.

Ele suspirou, aborrecido. Os livros e a mochila poderiam ser comprados novamente. Era só ele enviar uma coruja a seus pais e tudo estaria resolvido.

O único problema era o diário, que agora estaria manchado de verde em todas as páginas, tornando-se impossível de ler, mesmo se ele conseguisse revelar o que estava escrito.

Draco finalmente chegou ao Salão Comunal, carregando os livros e o diário na mão e com uma expressão de que seria capaz de matar a própria mãe. Como ele pudera ser tão descuidado?

Mas ele parou de se culpar logo no instante em que se sentou em uma das cadeiras perto da lareira e abriu o diário. Isso porque, nos lugares onde a poção tinha manchado começavam a aparecer palavras e nomes.

E um desses nomes era "Draco Malfoy"...

_Continua..._

_Aff, finalmente eu consegui terminar esse capitulo. Cheguei a pensar que nunca ia conseguir. Mas aí está. Esse cap. Foi um pouco mais longo do que o anterior, mas eu ainda acho que ele está meio sem-graça. Só que tudo isso era extremamente necessário para a história._

_Só uma pequena observação: eu fiz essa fic meio que ignorando os acontecimentos do 6º livro, porque no "Enigma do Príncipe" o Draco já é Comensal e isso não iria dar certo mesmo para a fic. Espero que não se importem com esse detalhe._

_No próximo capítulo, Draco lendo o diário e Hermione cada vez mais desesperada._

_Eu vou ficando por aqui. Obrigada a Lie Malfoy e a Elizabeth Bathoury Black(um comentário seu! Que honra!) que comentaram. Até o próximo capítulo!_


	3. Amor

**Cap. 3 – Amor**

�

"**I found her diary underneath a tree.**

**and started reading about me**

**The words she'd written took me by surprise**

**you'd never read them in her eyes."**

**  
**_(Eu achei o diário dela debaixo de uma árvore  
E comecei a ler sobre mim  
As palavras que ela escreveu me pegaram de surpresa  
Você nunca as leria nos olhos dela)_

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios finos do jovem loiro. Ao contrário do que parecera a princípio. Ter deixado aquela poção molhar as páginas do diário tinha sido, afinal, um golpe de sorte. Além de ter permitido a ele que descobrisse imediatamente de que poção se tratava o conteúdo do frasco, o pequeno acidente tornara possível a leitura do diário de Hermione Granger.

Draco ainda teve que ter o trabalho de preparar mais da poção para poder revelar o resto do diário, não só as páginas que tinham ficado manchadas com a quantidade de poção que havia no pequeno frasco do trabalho de Poções. Mas, se era para descobrir os segredos daquela sangue-ruim, todo aquele trabalho valeria a pena.

Cerca de uma hora depois, todo o diário já estava pronto para ser lido. O garoto folheou algumas páginas até encontrar de novo a página que citava o seu próprio nome. Ele começou a ler essa anotação desde o início.

_"Certo, qual é o meu problema? Será que eu estou simplesmente começando a perder a cabeça? Não dá para acreditar no que eu disse! A única explicação plausível para as minhas palavras naquela hora seria eu estar sob o efeito da Maldição Imperius. Como isso é pouco provável em Hogwarts (especialmente agora que o Moody não é mais professor da escola), eu vou me apegar a minha 1ª teoria (aquela que diz que eu estou perdendo a cabeça)._

_Do que eu estou falando? Vou começar do começo. Ta, isso foi um pouco redundante, mas eu estou tão estarrecida com o que aconteceu hoje que nem ao menos estou com paciência para escrever corretamente._

_Tudo começou quando eu tinha acabado de sair da aula de Feitiços. Eu tentava explicar para o Rony porque os feitiços dele não estavam funcionando (pela expressão no rosto dele, eu tinha a ligeira impressão de que ele não poderia se importar menos com o que eu estava dizendo) quando senti alguém cutucando o meu ombro. Ao me virar, vi que se tratava da Parvati. Por um segundo, eu estranhei o fato de ela estar sozinha, mas aí eu lembrei do "pequeno" acidente sofrido por Lilá na aula de Herbologia._

_Pensando que poderia se tratar de algo sério (não me perguntem porque eu pensei isso), eu pedi que o Harry e o Rony fossem na frente enquanto eu falava com ela. Assim que eles se afastaram, nós tivemos o seguinte diálogo:_

_Eu: O que houve Parvati?_

_Parvati: A Lilá não está aqui._

_Eu: Sei disso._

_Parvati: Então... Você pode me acompanhar até o banheiro?_

_Eu #com cara de ponto de interrogação# : E você não pode ir sozinha porque..._

_Parvati: Ir até lá sozinha? Você é louca?_

_Percebi que seria inútil discutir. Resolvi acompanhar Parvati até o banheiro das garotas enquanto fazia uma anotação mental de tentar analisar esse fenômeno interessante e descobrir o porquê de algumas garotas sentirem necessidade ser acompanhadas a toda parte._

_Eu acompanhei Parvati até o banheiro e esperei ela sair. Até esse momento estava tudo bem. O verdadeiro problema só veio a ocorrer no caminho de volta para o salão principal. Advinha quem eu tinha que encontrar em um dos corredores, justo quando o Harry e o Rony não estavam por perto? Ele mesmo, Draco Malfoy. Pois é, eu sou sortuda desse jeito._

_Para falar a verdade, até que dessa vez eu dei um pouco de sorte. Isso porque, além de estar sem seus guarda-costas a tiracolo (talvez pela 1ª vez na vida), Malfoy parecia profundamente absorto em uma carta. Absorto demais para se dar conta de nossa presença._

_A minha sorte meio que acabou quando, após termos chegado ao fim do corredor, não podendo mais sermos ouvidas por Malfoy, a Parvati se aproximou de mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido "Ele é lindo, não é?" ao que eu respondi, sem pensar, "De um certo ângulo..."_

_"De um certo ângulo"! Nunca vou compreender como eu pude ao menos pensar em uma coisa dessas sobre o Malfoy, quanto mais dizer em voz alta. Como assim o Malfoy é lindo "de um certo ângulo"? Ele não pode ser considerado lindo sob nenhum ângulo ou situação. Ele não seria lindo nem se estivéssemos em um mundo paralelo em que ele não fosse um babaca egoísta e narcisista._

_Agora eu estou me lembrando de uma espécie de ditado. "Quando não se pensa no que diz, se diz o que pensa". E se essa frase for verdadeira? Não tenho dúvidas de que, naquela hora, eu não estava pensando. Será que eu falei o que eu realmente penso do Malfoy?_

_Pensando bem, há tempos que esse desgraçado não me sai da cabeça. Quero dizer, ele é extremamente bonito e extremamente irritante. É difícil esquecer de alguém assim. Droga! Eu acabei de chamar ele de bonito de novo! O que está acontecendo comigo? Se eu não me cuidar bem, posso acabar até, como diria o Rony, 'confraternizando com o inimigo'._

_Já sei o que fazer! Amanhã a Grifinória e a Sonserina vão se juntar para a aula de Poções. Tudo o que eu preciso fazer é observar atentamente o Malfoy, me concentrando em todos os (muitos) defeitos dele. Aqueles velhos motivos que me fazem odiar ele com todas as minhas forças. Acredito que o motivo de eu estar esquisita desse jeito em relação a ele seja o fato de ele não me provocar há semanas. É só ele voltar a ser um canalha desprezível comigo (e com o resto do mundo) que eu vou esquecer dessa atraçãozinha a toa."_

A cada palavra lida, o sorriso de Dracose tornava mais maldoso. Ele certamente não esperava por aquilo, o que tornava a descoberta ainda mais divertida.

"Isso está começando a ficar realmente interessante" pensou o loiro "Eu posso me aproveitar disso. Próxima Página".

Ele retornou a leitura.

_"E eu pensando que achar o Malfoy bonito "de um certo ângulo"era algo preocupante. Eu não sabia até ontem o que era uma coisa preocupante DE VERDADE. Agora eu sei._

_Explicando o motivo. Na aula de Poções (aquela mesma aula que eu achei que seria boa para voltar a ver o Malfoy como o idiota que ele é, como eu era ingênua), o prof. Snape dividiu a turma em duplas. Considerando a minha (falta de) sorte, claro que eu acabei tendo que fazer dupla com o Malfoy. "Vai ser bom" eu pensei. "Vai ajudar a enxergar o canalha que ele é". Quanta ingenuidade, quanta ingenuidade. Se eu soubesse o que aconteceria, não teria achado essa história de fazer dupla com o Malfoy nada boa. Uma pena que eu larguei as aulas de Advinhações._

_Assim que eu sentei perto do Malfoy ele começou a tentar me irritar com aquele discurso de sempre. Sangue ruim, sabe-tudo, etc... Bem, pelo menos eu assumi que era sobre isso que ele estava falando, porque eu não consegui me concentrar em nada do que ele estava falando. Eu só ficava olhando para o rosto dele e foi aí que eu tive uma revelação aterradora que, mesmo agora, eu tenho dificuldades de admitir para mim mesma. O Malfoy não é bonito "de um certo ângulo". Ele é absolutamente perfeito de todos os ângulos possíveis. Eu digo fisicamente falando, não me entenda mal. Ele continua sendo o babaca que ele sempre foi. Entretanto, depois da minha análise minuciosa das características físicas de Draco Malfoy, sou obrigada a afirmar que ele é, sem dúvidas, o garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts._

_Eu poderia ter passado bem apenas com a súbita consciência dos atributos físicos do garoto mais detestável da face da Terra. Mas a tragédia não parou por aí. Oh, não._

_Sendo o Malfoy e eu os dois melhores alunos de Poções da turma, a nossa poção foi a primeira a ficar pronta, restando ao Malfoy tempo de sobra para um de seus passatempos prediletos: tornar a minha vida miserável. Bem, não posso dizer que ele não atingiu seu intento. Só não atingiu da forma que esperava._

_Mais uma vez ele começou aquele velho discurso e mais uma vez eu não ouvi nem uma só palavra do que ele dizia. A única coisa diferente da última vez foi que, ao invés de apenas observar o rosto do Malfoy como um todo, eu me foquei nos lábios dele. Para piorar um pouco, eu comecei a meio que imaginar como seria se ele me beijasse. Não dá para piorar? Claro que sim! Sempre é possível piorar. Sinta o drama: na minha imaginação, eu estava gostando do beijo. Sim, senhoras e senhores, eu finalmente atingi o fundo do poço. Eu estou tendo fantasias românticas com o maior canalha da face da Terra._

_A culpa é toda da Parvati. Se não fosse aquela necessidade inexplicável dela de ir até o banheiro sempre acompanhada de alguém (com toda essa história com o Malfoy eu ainda não encontrei uma explicação para esse misterioso fenômeno que parece atingir grande parte da população feminina mundial), nada disso estaria acontecendo. Maldita Parvati!_

_A Parvati está subindo as escadas do dormitório agora! Eu preciso guardar o diário antes que ela veja que eu estou falando (escrevendo?) mal dela._

_Até amanhã"_

O loiro agora se divertia com todas as idéias que surgiam em sua mente sobre como usar as informações que agora possuía para aprontar com a sangue-ruim.

"A Granger realmente gosta de mim. É inacreditável!" pensou o jovem de olhos claros. Ele se dirigiu a um grande espelho que estava pendurado em uma das paredes do cômodo em que estava. "Bem, talvez não seja tão inacreditável assim."

Draco se pôs a admirar suas próprias feições no espelho. Se antes nunca tinha possuído problemas com sua auto-estima, agora, depois de sua beleza ter sido tão elogiada por aquela que supostamente o odiava, o garoto poderia dizer que tinha todas as razões possíveis para esquecer a modéstia de vez.

Mas aquele não era o melhor momento para ele se deleitar com a própria imagem, Ele poderia deixar aquilo para outro dia. O que ele precisava fazer agora era pensar no plano perfeito. Um plano que faria a Granger se sentir tão mal que ela nunca mais se atreveria a olhar para ele.

Mas o que poderia magoar uma garota mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo? Mais importante do que isso, o que poderia magoar a Granger mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo? Ter o coração partido, talvez.

"É isso! Eu vou me aproximar dela fingindo estar apaixonado e, na hora certa, vou jogar tudo na cara dela. Ah, ela nunca vai esquecer disso..." Draco se deliciava com a situação.

A única coisa que ele precisava agora era descobrir um jeito de começar a se aproximar da Granger sem provocar a desconfiança dela. Não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas definitivamente valia a pena para infligir a garota a maior quantidade de sofrimento que ele conseguia pensar. Afinal, o que poderia fazer uma garota mais triste do que ser enganada por aquele que ama?

"Droga, ela já deve ter dado por falta do diário! O meu primeiro passo é consertar isso e fazer a sangue-ruim acreditar que está tudo bem. Isso vai dar trabalho" por mais que Draco detestasse admitir, ele sabia que a Granger era inteligente. Muito inteligente. De todas as vítimas que Draco poderia escolher, aquela seria a mais trabalhosa. Mais um motivo pelo qual ele estava extremamente ansioso para colocar o plano em prática: ele queria provar para aquela metida a sabe-tudo que ela não é tão esperta quanto imagina. Ele iria superar Hermione Granger.

Então ele deveria, antes de tudo, devolver o diário sem ser percebido. Mas, se ele fizesse isso, perderia uma fonte de informações cruciais.

"Mudança de idéia, meu primeiro passo é fazer uma cópia do diário" ele tinha certeza de que existia um feitiço que fazia isso, embora ele não conseguisse lembrar exatamente qual. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele atirou o diário dentro de sua mochilam colocou a mochila nas costas e rumou para a biblioteca.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A cada minuto que passava sem seu diário, o desespero de Hermione aumentava. Ela não conseguia se concentrar nas aulas, não conseguia comer, não conseguia rir das piadas de Harry e Rony, só conseguia pensar no maldito diário. Como ela pôde ser tão burra? Como ela pôde ter perdido o caderno que guardava seus pensamentos mais secretos, aqueles que ela não se atrevia a compartilhar nem mesmo com seus melhores amigos? E se alguém tivesse encontrado? E se _ele_ tivesse encontrado? O que ia ser dela?

Quantas perguntas que ela não tinha como responder. Ela odiava isso. Hermione era aquela que tinha resposta para tudo. Aquela que sabia de tudo. E agora ela encara uma situação que ela não sabia como controlar. Não dava para ficar pior.

- Mione, você ta me ouvindo? – ela escutou a voz de Rony perguntar. Eles estavam na sala comunal da Grifinória e ela supostamente deveria explicar para ele a matéria de História da Magia. Supostamente

- Não. – ela respondeu sem se incomodar em parecer grosseira. Nada mais importava.

- Você tem que ajudar a gente com isso, Mione. Temos uma prova amanhã e eu não faço a mínima idéia de qual das sereias traiu a revolução e qual delas... – Rony começou a falar, mas foi rudemente cortado por uma risada extremamente amarga da amiga.

- Quem se importa com a porcaria da prova? – Hermione falou, sem se dar conta do efeito que as palavras causariam.

Todos na Sala Comunal pararam o que estavam fazendo para olhar para a garota, estarrecidos. Hermione não se importando com uma prova? Aquilo era inimaginável até mesmo nos sonhos mais bizarros das pessoas naquela sala. Algo (ou muita coisa) estava acontecendo de errado.

No entanto, ninguém parecia mais boquiaberto do que Rony. Mesmo depois de Hermione ter praticamente detonada a Sala comunal e os dormitórios atrás de seu diário, ele não fazia idéia de que a coisa era tão séria até aquele instante. Ela teria que estar realmente aflita com a perda do diário para não se importar com uma prova da escola, qualquer que fosse.

Hermione nem ao menos percebia que todos na Sala Comunal tinham parado de falar de repente. Tampouco percebia os olhares atônitos que estava recebendo. Para ela, não havia outro mundo para além de seu desespero.

Sem nem mais uma palavra, ela se levantou e saiu da Sala. Mesmo sem dizer nada, todos sabiam qual era o único lugar para onde ela iria estando nesse estado de espírito. O único lugar em que ela se sentia segura, acolhida.

A biblioteca.

_Continua..._

_#morrendo de vergonha#err... Mais de um ano sem atualizar, certo? E quando eu enfim atualizo, vocês ganham esse capítulo sem-graça, certo? OK, vocês têm todo o direito de me odiar, que venham os tomates e as pedras, eu estou preparada e isso é mais do que o merecido._

_Pelo menos dêem a chance para eu me explicar. O motivo da demora toda é um só e bem simples: depressão. Sabem aquelas épocas em que tudo parece estar dando errado e você não sabe o que fazer para melhorar? Pois é, o ano de 2007 foi simplesmente horrível para mim. A minha auto-estima (que nunca foi das maiores) despencou inacreditavelmente. Isso acabava se refletindo na minha escrita. Eu comecei a escrever esse capítulo uma centena de vezes, mas eu estava me sentindo tão mal comigo mesma que acabava deletando tudo._

_Mas agora eu prometo que não vou mais deixar isso acontecer! Próximo cap. em, no máximo, duas semanas. E eu só vou levar esse tempo todo porque a escola não está exatamente cooperando (terceiro ano sucks!)._

_Vejo vocês em breve, muito breve... (credo, parece até frase de filme de terror...)_

_Até!_


	4. Solução

**Cap. 4 – Solução**

Poeira. Livros. Hermione Granger. O que normalmente contem esses três elementos?

A biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Porém, excepcionalmente naquela tarde, a biblioteca também continha um quarto elemento: Draco Malfoy. Hermione não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com aquela presença inesperada.

"Ah, mas isso é ótimo. Simplesmente fantástico. Eu venho para cá à procura de um pouco de sossego, de distração e quem tinha que aparecer logo agora? _Ele!_ Eu decididamente já tive semanas melhores." a garota pensava amargamente.

Felizmente Malfoy parecia tão absorto na leitura de um velho livro de feitiços que não havia nem se dado conta da presença da grifinória.

"Pelo menos isso." Hermione pensava enquanto escolhia uma mesa para sentar, o mais distante o possível de Malfoy, e pegava um livro qualquer para ler. "Só vou esperar que tudo se mantenha desse jeito. Queria saber o que ele está lendo..."

&

A última coisa que Draco queria era que Hermione soubesse o que ele estava lendo, mesmo que ele não tivesse consciência da presença da garota na biblioteca, muito menos dos pensamentos dela. A atenção do garoto estava inteiramente voltada para o livro em suas mãos. Ele tinha encontrado.

Era um feitiço simples. Muito simples. Porém, por via das dúvidas, ele resolveu que seria melhor levar o livro com ele para o dormitório da Sonserina. Afinal, para que Granger não suspeitasse da troca, todos os detalhes teriam que ser perfeitos. Nada poderia dar errado naquele plano.

Enquanto esperava que Madame Pince, a bibliotecária, anotasse seu nome na ficha do livro, Draco deixou seu olhar vagar pelo espaço da biblioteca. Nada chamou particularmente a sua atenção, até que avistou, na mesa mais distante da mesa em que estivera há alguns minutos, o motivo de todos os cuidados que estava tomando com o plano. Hermione Granger.

Ela estava curvada sobre o livro mais grosso e empoeirado que Draco já vira em toda a sua vida. Mesmo aparentando estar concentrada na leitura, o loiro poderia afirmar o contrário, visto que os olhos da garota não se moviam. Esses mesmos olhos apresentavam uma coloração levemente avermelhada, passando a impressão de que Hermione estivera chorando. A expressão da garota também refletia um estado de tristeza e desânimo.

Mesmo sabendo que ele era o motivo de toda essa tristeza, Draco, por um milésimo de segundo, sentiu pena de Hermione. Claro que, uma vez que esse milésimo de segundo passou, ele se repreendeu por ter sentido aquilo e voltou a se focar no plano que tinha em mente, desviando o olhar da garota de cabelos castanhos. Ele voltou o rosto para Madame Pince, que agora entregava-lhe o livro junto com uma descrição bastante específica das coisas que aconteceriam com ele se o livro fosse danificado ou perdido.

Ignorando as palavras da mulher, Draco simplesmente colocou o livro na mochila e retornou para a sala comunal da Sonserina, onde daria início à primeira fase de seu plano.

&

No dia seguinte, Hermione se arrependeu verdadeiramente por não ter estudado mais para a prova de História da Magia. Ela provavelmente deve ter conseguido apenas a nota 8 em 10. Preocupada com suas notas e determinada a não deixar que a perda de seu diário causasse impacto em sua vida escolar, Hermione estava inteiramente concentrada nos estudos naquela noite, na sala comunal. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ela levou um susto tão grande quando Rony adentrou a sala chamando por ela e carregando uma sacola.

- Rony eu não sei o que você quer, mas isso vai ter que esperar um pouco. Eu estou muito ocupada... - Hermione começou a avisar, mas sentiu sua curiosidade aguçar quando viu um sorriso estranho do amigo, como se ele estivesse extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo. - O que foi?

- Advinha o que tem na sacola? - Rony desafiou, o sorriso ficando ainda maior.

- Rony, eu não tenho tempo para joguinhos! Eu já te disse que preciso estudar!

- Você não vai ficar tão zangada comigo quando descobrir o que eu encontrei. Acho que você vai fazer o meu dever de casa pelo resto do ano como agradecimento.

- Você pode parar com... - de repente, Hermione percebeu do que Rony estava falando. Não poderia ser. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Mesmo assim, a garota se permitiu ter um pouco de esperança - Rony, não vai me dizer que você achou o meu diário?

- Eu achei o seu diário! Bem, pelo menos o que sobrou dele. - Rony finalmente admitiu, seu sorriso diminuindo um pouco.

Hermione não conseguia parar de sorrir. Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade. Depois ter quase três dias de desespero, o pesadelo finalmente acabava. "Espera um pouco..."

- O que você quer dizer com "o que sobrou dele"? - Hermione indagou, desconfiada.

- Bem, eu encontrei o diário perto da cabana do Hagrid. – Rony parecia um pouco apreensivo agora, sua voz fraquejando e o sorriso murchando. – Parece que o Canino gosta muito de livros...

Sem dizer mais nada, Rony se dirigiu a uma das poltronas da sala comunal e despejou os restos do que, um dia, tinha sido um diário. O ruivo não se atrevia a olhar para Hermione.

"Ela deve estar uma fera" pensou encarando a lareira. Por que ele não tinha procurado pelo livro na cabana do Hagrid antes? Ele devia ter estado lá esse tempo todo. Talvez, se ele tivesse sido encontrado antes, o diário não estivesse completamente destruído agora. Rony estava tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que demorou pelo menos 30 segundos para assimilar que Hermione estava sorrindo para ele.

- Isso é... Perfeito! Perfeito! Rony, me lembre de comprar biscoitos para o Canino na próxima vez que formos para Hogsmeade. – a garota falava, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Hermione, você está bem? – Rony não podia deixar de considerar a possibilidade de que a destruição do diário tivesse sido algo traumático demais para Hermione e que esta tivesse enlouquecido de vez.

- Eu estou ótima! Nunca estive melhor, graças a você! Na verdade, graças ao Canino! – Hermione parecia ignorar o olhar exasperado que recebia de Rony. – Eu nunca mais vou ter um diário!

Dizendo isso, jogou os restos do diário na lareira.

&

Todos os dias de prova em Hogwarts eram iguais. Era possível ver alunos comparando anotações, alguns roendo as unhas nervosamente e outros, como Neville Longbottom, tentando aprender o máximo que podem na última hora, frequentemente fazendo perguntas a Hermione em um ritmo frenético. Tudo isso à mesa do café da manhã, no Salão Principal.

O dia da prova de História da Magia apresentava o mesmo cenário. Exceto que, desta vez, ao invés de estar ajudando Neville, Hermione estava comparando anotações com seus colegas e, se aquilo era possível, parecia mais nervosa do que Neville, que parecia decididamente perdido sem a ajuda de Hermione.

- Eu me dei muito mal na última prova! Tenho que me recuperar hoje! – Hermione dizia sem parar, mesmo que ninguém lhe desse ouvidos.

- Mas você tirou nota 9 de 10! – Rony exclamou, indignado.

- Nem tenta. – Harry disse – Eu já disse isso pra ela pelo menos umas dez vezes. Você conhece a Mione...

Um mês e meio havia se passado desde que Rony encontrara o diário de Hermione. Nesse tempo, a garota tinha voltado a ser o que era antes da perda do diário, com a única diferença de que, agora, ela era muito mais carinhosa com Canino, para a surpresa de Hagrid.

Hermione tinha voltado a se preocupar apenas com os estudos. Na verdade, ela estava tão concentrada fazendo isso naquela manhã que literalmente pulou da cadeira de susto quando uma coruja que circulava o Salão há alguns segundos deixou uma carta cair na frente dela na mesa de café da manhã.

Hermione pegou o envelope à sua frente e examinou-o cuidadosamente, sob os olhares curiosos de Harry e Rony. A única coisa escrita no envelope era _"Para Hermione"_, escrito com uma letra caprichosa e rebuscada que Hermione não identificava como sendo de ninguém que ela conhecia.

- O que é isso? - Harry perguntou, enfim cedendo à curiosidade.

- É uma carta. - Hermione respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do envelope.

- Nós sabemos que é uma carta! Quem enviou? - dessa vez foi Rony quem perguntou.

- Não faço idéia, não tem remetente. - Hermione finalmente desviou o olhar do envelope para fitar Rony.

- Isso é estranho. As únicas pessoas que você conhece que te mandariam uma carta pelo correio-coruja estão aqui. - Rony disse, indicando ele e Harry com um gesto.

- Não estão não! - Hermione disse, soando um pouco irritada.

- Ah é? Então me diz, quem mais te mandaria uma carta por coruja? - Rony cruzou os braços e desafiou Hermione com o olhar.

- Bem... tem a... A sua mãe! - Hermione disse, triunfante.

- Por que a minha mãe te mandaria uma carta?

- Mione, eu não sei se você deveria abrir esse envelope - Harry disse de repente, dando um susto nos dois amigos que estavam tão ocupados discutindo que tinham esquecido da presença dele. - Você se lembra da última vez que abriu uma carta sem remetente?

- Como eu poderia esquecer? Mas eu não acho que esse seja o caso, Harry. O envelope não parece estar muito cheio. Acho que é só uma carta.

- Então por que não tem remetente? - Harry não queria parecer pessimista mas, se tinha uma coisa que ele tinha aprendido desde que se descobriu um bruxo era que nunca se podia ser prevenido demais.

Hermione olhou de Harry para o envelope em suas mãos. Então, decidindo que o envelope parecia inofensivo, ela começou a abri-lo, ao que Harry fez um sinal de "é por sua conta e risco".

Dentro do envelope estavam algumas folhas. Nessas folhas havia anotações sobre História da Magia, todas escritas com a mesma letra caprichosa com a qual tinha sido escrito o nome no destinatário do envelope. Junto às folhas havia um pequeno bilhete com os dizeres _"Espero que ajude. Boa Sorte!"_.

- É só isso? Anotações? Pra que esse mistério todo? - Rony estava visivelmente decepcionado.

- Não são só anotações. São as melhores anotações que eu já vi. A pessoa que fez isso não anotou só a que foi dito em aula. Quem quer que tenha sido, pesquisou bastante para montar isso.

A garota, então, começou a olhar em volta, procurando qualquer pessoa no Salão Principal que estivesse com uma atitude suspeita ou que estivesse olhando para ela. Sem achar nada de extraordinário, ela deu de ombros, voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira e passou a ler as anotações recebidas, enquanto comia uma torrada. Harry e Rony se entreolharam, estupefatos, mas não fizeram ou disseram nada.

&

Nas duas semanas que se seguiram, Hermione recebia, na manhã de cada prova, um envelope contendo anotações referentes àquela matéria. A grifinória tinha desistido de tentar descobrir quem era seu benfeitor secreto, mas aproveitava as anotações sempre que chegavam. Ela tinha considerado brevemente a idéia de mostrar uma das anotações a seus professores na esperança de que algum deles reconhecesse a letra nas anotações e nos envelopes. Ela acabou por descartar a idéia, imaginando que, quem quer que fosse a pessoa, acabaria mandando uma pista de quem era mais cedo ou mais tarde. Era interessante esperar pela próxima carta.

Hermione tinha tirado nota máxima em todas as provas que fizera desde que tinha começado a receber as cartas. Não que ela não conseguisse fazer isso sem as anotações que recebia, ele conseguia. A verdade é que Hermione simplesmente se sentia mais segura fazendo as provas sabendo que alguém se importava com ela o bastante para se dar ao trabalho de lhe enviar aquelas cartas todas as manhãs.

Isso não significava, é claro, que ela estava se dedicando menos aos estudos do que antes e se acomodado à idéia de receber as anotações. Pelo contrário, agora ela estudava mais do que nunca, principalmente para fazer valer à pena o trabalho de quem lhe mandava as anotações.

Por esse mesmo motivo, ela estava usando o máximo de sua concentração na aula de Poções, na qual teve que fazer dupla com ninguém menos do que Draco Malfoy. Já era a quarta vez naquele semestre que ela era obrigada a fazer dupla com o sonserino, será que Snape a odiava tanto assim?

Porém, para a surpresa de Hermione, Malfoy não tinha provocado ela, chamado-a de sangue-ruim ou mesmo olhado feio para a garota. O loiro se limitava a debater com Hermione sobre o melhor modo de preparar a poção. A cada palavra que dizia, Draco olhava para Hermione rapidamente, como se buscasse a aprovação da garota. Draco apenas seguia preparando a poção quando essa aprovação era explicitada por um aceno positivo de Hermione, o que surpreendia ainda mais a grifinória.

A poção deles foi a primeira a ficar pronta, como sempre acontecia quando os dois faziam dupla. Assim que terminaram, Draco se ofereceu para lavar os instrumentos utilizados na preparação. Assim que ele se levantou, Hermione olhou rapidamente para o pergaminho no qual Draco tinha copiado os ingredientes da poção.

Ela reconheceu instantaneamente aquela letra caprichosa e rebuscada.

_Continua..._

_OK, OK, eu sei que eu devia ter atualizado essa fic há algum tempo, mas eu estive enrolada na escola, juro! Hoje mesmo eu tive prova de Química e Geometria! Terceiro ano realmente sucks! Porém... Mesmo estando completamente enrolada eu não iria deixar essa fic chegar ao ponto que chegou antes, de ficar um ano sem atualização._

_Mais uma coisa,_ _eu esqueci de avisar que o trecho de música no início do capítulo 3 é da música "Diary", do Bread._

_Desculpas à parte, eu espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Acabou ficando meio curto, mas era pra ser assim mesmo. Esse cap. Foi mais sobre o lado da Hermione nessa história toda, no próximo eu vou mostrar mais o Draco._

_Então é isso! Até!_


End file.
